This invention relates generally to artificial fish bait and more particularly to a shad type bait having a nose cavity for receiving a lead jig head.
Soft plastic fishing baits have been available in a variety of styles which are usually made to simulate the appearance of live baits. For example, it has been found that soft plastic lure bodies hooked on lead jig heads provide bait that is highly attractive to many fishes. The fish hook which projects from the jig head is normally hooked through the head portion of the plastic bait with the jig head located adjacent to the face area of the plastic body. The presence of the lead jig head adjacent to the plastic bait detracts from the natural appearance of the bait and can reduce its effectiveness for this reason. In addition, the movement of the plastic bait in the water is affected by the presence of the jig head, and this can also decrease its appeal to fish.
The present invention is directed to a soft plastic shad type bait having a nose cavity in the leading end of the plastic lure for receiving a weighted jig head such as a lead head. The placement of the jig head in the cavity locates it internally in the bait where it is not noticeable to fish and does not adversely affect the natural movement of the bait. At the same time, the jig can be tied on a fishing line so that the bait can be fished in the normal way.